elideriacompendiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Baltazar
Baltazar '''is a tiefling sorcerer/wizard. '''Description Appearance Baltazar's height and weight are rather average for tieflings, his skin is pale grey in color, and his eyes are turquoise, though due to the shadow magic lingering in his blood, his eyes turn a deep violet when he's in certain hostile moods. After embracing his sorcerous magic again and regaining his powers, Baltazar's hair began to change to a dark indigo in patches, and so he dyed the rest of his hair to match. His horns are black and point up at a slight curve. Baltazar wore his red cult robes even after he left the Shadow Horizon cult, but as his mood shifted, he changed his outfit to light blue robes, feeling more comfortable in a calmer style. Baltazar also wears a mask that covers the lower half of his face, and he has scars across both of his eyes. Personality wip Biography Background Baltazar, formerly known as Meridian Argeaux, was born and raised in Black Keep, and from a very early age was brought up around the Shadow Horizon cult. He grew up next door to Sarvin, becoming friends with him. When he came of age, he was invited into the cult's worship as an acolyte, and so his dark powers began to grow. Baltazar was reserved in the cult, but he made friends with another tiefling, Aries, who helped him in various cult activities. During an expedition into a dungeon in the desert of Xandalyn to retrieve a magic item for the cult, Baltazar was betrayed by Aries, who stole the magic item for themselves and used it to achieve a higher rank in the cult. Bitter, Baltazar turned his back on the cult and was stripped of his greater powers, leaving him weaker than he was before. Shortly after, the Dwendyrian Empire descended upon Black Keep, enslaving him and the rest of the tieflings in the city. He was brought across Selvera, from Black Keep to the slave settlement of Daersalak, before he was carried off once again to the city of Dwendyr to be either executed or sold off as a slave. Tales of the Damned: Chapter 1 In a freak event, Baltazar was able to escape from the slave convoy while in Dwendyr. Now, shedding his past life in favor of a new one, hoping that no one knew the truth, Baltazar's journey began. Relationships The Onyxblade wip Liam wip Sarvin wip Arcci wip Shadow wip Merla wip Frosa wip Sera wip Character Information Notable Items * The Onyxblade, which was retrieved from a catacomb in Darkcoast. * Robe of Stars, looted from the Blood Shrine in Jaswan. * Two Titan Globes, taken from Mesthias and Jaysa. Abilities wip Spells wip Cantrips * Fire Bolt * Shocking Grasp * Thaumaturgy (from being a Tiefling) * Message * Sword Burst * Ray of Frost 1st-level Spells * Hellish Rebuke (from being a Tiefling) * False Life * Chromatic Orb * Comprehend Languages * Magic Missile (from Robe of Stars) 2nd-level Spells * Alter Self * Darkness (from being a Tiefling and from Sorcerous Origin) * Shadow Blade * Cloud of Daggers * Mirror Image 3rd-level Spells * Protection from Energy 4th-level Spells * Sickening Radiance Category:Tales of the Damned Characters